


Do It For Him

by rosesisupposes



Series: Prompts for My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Prompt Fills] [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Patton is a Prince, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roman is a knight, Royal Royality, Royalty, SO MUCH FLUFF, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Crown Prince Patton is protected day and night by the Knight-Captain of his personal guard, Sir Roman.





	Do It For Him

**Author's Note:**

> the-parentheticals on tumblr requested: "Dedication has no reward." with whatever ship you think works best from the Protective/Loyal prompts.
> 
> And I was in a fluffy-as-hell mood, so gotta do the fluffiest possible ship: Royality, the sunshine gays. 
> 
> Enjoy 💖

Crown Prince Patton, His Royal Highness and heir to the kingdom of Solarya, was a very friendly man. He thrived on the days he went out to meet the people of the kingdom, when he rode or walked through the markets and greeted his future subjects as they went about their normal errands. The Knight-Captain of his personal guard, Sir Roman, had his hands full on those days, keeping the prince safe without cutting him off from the public. The balance worked itself out as a loose ring of guards and Roman right by Patton’s side, alert and ready to counter any threat. But being there to watch him work was always distracting. The prince was raised in luxury, never having had to do errands or work for a living. Instead of creating distance, this difference created an opening. Patton would ask fishmongers how the catch had been and listen with interest and attention as they described weather and sea patterns. He nodded sagely as clothing merchants demonstrated the difference of cheap and well-made cloth, admired the qualities of produce as farmers burst with pride, and stopped to smell and compliment the color of a bouquet of peonies from the flower sellers. Every walk or ride through town brought new interactions. The earnest interest and validation he showed were why the people of the capital city were utterly charmed by their prince.

They weren’t the only ones. 

One sunny morning, as Prince Patton walked through a wide open square, a tiny form dashed in front of him. The prince almost tripped, but caught himself as the toddler crashed into a guard’s leg. The little girl looked up, eyes huge. 

“Hello, little miss!” Patton said gently, kneeling to her level. “I’m Patton! What’s your name?”

“I’m Val,” she squeaked out, staring warily at the armored men around her. 

“Good morning, Val! Are those flowers I see?” the prince asked. 

A gap-toothed grin spread as the child held up a fistful of daisies, half-woven into the beginnings of a crown. “I’m helping Mama,” she explained. 

“And I’m sure you’re doing a great job,” Patton said warmly. “Where is your mama? Is she close?”

The girl placed her flowers on her dark hair as she pointed past the circle of guards. A woman with matching hair and similar dimples hovered there anxiously. Roman, as the closest, turned and bowed. 

“Greetings, madam. Is this lovely young lady your daughter?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry, she knows she’s not supposed to be running away from me.”

Patton took Val’s hand and guided her to her mother. “Not a problem, my lady. I’m glad Val ran into us.”

“Oh my goodness gracious, Prince Patton!” the woman exclaimed, dropping into a deep curtsy. “I truly apologize-“

“There’s no need, mistress,” Roman interrupted, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Prince Patton wishes only to ensure that your daughter is well and happy. His Highness could never be inconvenienced by meeting such a charming subject and her lovely mother.”

A blush spread across the flower seller’s golden cheeks as she took her daughter’s hand and led her back to her stall, dipping one more curtsy as she went. 

Back at the castle, Patton flopped onto a window seat as Roman took his regular place by the door. 

“Knight-Captain? Roman?” he called. 

“Your Highness? How may I assist you?”

“Oh, nothing, I just- what you said at the market today.”

Roman frowned. “Did I err in any way, Your Highness? I did not mean to offend.”

“No, no offense whatsoever!” Patton said, sitting up straight. “You, you just said a really nice thing to that flower seller, Val’s mother. About me and how much I care for my people.”

Roman willed the heat in his cheeks to not show through as he replied, “Was that not my place? I apologize-“

“No, I - I was glad to hear it. You didn’t need to reassure her, but you did. And you- so many people here,” Patton featured to the castle around them, “they think I’m wasting my time when I try to spend time with the commonfolk. They tell me it’s beneath me. But you- you were smiling. You think it’s a good thing?”

Roman hesitated, but nodded. “I do, Your Royal Highness. I don’t believe there is anything wrong with a ruler knowing more about those they rule over. I think the way in which you treat the folks at market is admirable.”

Patton smiled wide. “Thank you, Sir Roman! It means a lot to hear that. But, um. If you’d like- you can just call me Patton. If we’re not around my father or his advisors, of course.”

Roman was sure his blush was showing now. “I- wouldn’t it be rather improper?”

“Ugh, you sound like my father’s Grand Vizier. ‘Consorting with commoners is improper,’ ‘Napping during council meetings is improper,’ ‘Making shadow puppets in the torchlight is improper.’ He’s no fun whatsoever,” Patton grumbled. 

“Sounds like he’s a party im-pooper,” Roman said before he could stop himself. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing a deep red. But to his surprise, the prince was staring at him with shining eyes of delight. 

“Sir Roman, you make such witty jokes and you’ve been holding out on me?”

“My role is to protect you, Your Highness. Not to be chatty.”

Patton’s expression drooped. “Oh. Yes, I see. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your duty.”

“Your Highness, I- I didn’t mean that I didn’t  _ want  _ to tell you jokes, I just wanted you to know why I haven’t before. Even if it is improper, I would like to be your friend as well as your guard.”

The prince softened. “I would like nothing more, Roman.”

“Nor would I, Your Hi- I mean, Patton.”

 

Roman had already been a constant presence at his prince’s side ever since his appointment when Patton came of age, but the change in Patton’s mood was now obvious to most residents of the castle. Let his father think it was a determination just to be a good student and ruler- he knew it was from having a guard and companion as delightful as Sir Roman. 

Soon, Roman had perfected the art of imperceptibly whispering in Patton’s ear during grand receptions and banquets and meetings, murmured jokes and wicked nicknames for the many tedious advisors and foreign dignitaries. Patton quickly learned to conceal his giggles, laughing on the inside alone. But Roman could tell, in tiny shifts and tapping fingers on the arms of his throne, that Patton was entertained, and felt the glow of pride all the same. 

Not quite four months of their first-name-basis had passed when another morning found them in the market. It was spring, almost the spring festival, and the courtyards and squares were filled with the heady perfume of flowers. Patton walked with his ring of loose guards as he greeted vendors and merchants and shoppers. He stopped by a flower cart, admiring the colors and wreaths.

“Oh, look at the lovely contrast here, of the light blue and red together,” he said, brushing the soft petals of some hydrangeas. 

“Thank you sir- oh! Your Highness!” the seller exclaimed. It was the same one they’d run into months ago, and a wriggling head underneath the tablecloth that revealed itself to be Val confirmed it. 

“My lady, it is wonderful to see you and Val again,” Patton said with a smile. “I don’t believe I got your name last time we met.”

“It’s Teresa, Your Highness, sir,” she said breathlessly, hands twisting in her apron strings. 

“A pleasure, Mistress Teresa. Your handiwork is stunning,” the prince said gallantly. “Is there significance to these flowers?”

“Hydrangeas are used to represent heartfelt feelings, Your Highness. And gratitude, for being understood.”

Patton smiled softly at the light blue flowers that so well matched his personal crest and the livery his guard wore. “And the roses?”

“They’re LOVE!” Val cried happily from behind the stall. 

Teresa smiled and smoothed her daughter’s hair. “That’s right, sweet pea. Red roses for romantic love.”

Patton leaned forward to bury his face in the lovely scents. Roman edged closer to the stall, watchful as ever. As the prince drew back, his expression was soft as he contemplated the blooms. Roman found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sweet smile playing across the royal’s lips. Patton’s light blue eyes suddenly met his, but the expression didn’t change.

“They match you, Roman,” Patton said.As Roman’s mind suddenly started racing with implications, he continued.  “The blue and red match your uniform.”

Roman felt an unavoidable blush rising as he nodded. It was true- he wore Patton’s personal livery and the red sash that denoted him the leader of the guard. That was surely all the prince had meant. 

But that night in Patton’s chambers, the prince asked Roman to sit with him.

“Sir Roman, I feel I should apologize for the position I put you in today.”

“‘Sir Roman’? Did I do something wrong that you’re using my title again? You know you may always use just my first name,” the knight said warmly.

The prince ducked his head. “No, you haven’t done a thing wrong. I fear that I have, though. Earlier, in the market - I didn’t intend to embarrass you, or put you on the spot. I know that as your liege, I have an obligation to not make your service uncomfortable in any way, and I failed in that. I hope you can forgive me.”

Roman stared at his prince, confused. “Patton, in what way have you failed? I’ve never been uncomfortable around you - indeed, these past months have been some of the most enjoyable since I was but a boy on my mother’s farm.” He felt the lightest flush spreading over his cheeks as he added, “I find myself often forgetting that you are my liege rather than a friend of whom I am excessively fond.”

Patton looked up into Roman’s warm brown eyes. “I… feel the same way, Roman. I thought, today, with the flowers, that I was being too obvious. Heartfelt feelings of gratitude, and… love.”

Roman felt his breath catch in his chest. “You… you love me, too? I wasn’t just imagining it?”

Patton nodded, fully blushing now. “You feel the same way?”

“I hardly dared dream that it could ever be requited, dearest Patton,” Roman said, taking the prince’s hand in his. “Your kindness towards your people, your humility despite your position, the light in your eyes when you’re able to make someone smile… how could I not fall utterly and entirely in love?”

After a moment of hesitation, Patton lifted their entwined hands to kiss Roman’s. “And you, sweet knight, who cares for the soldiers in your command as you would yourself, who does his best to serve justly and well, who sees me as a man, not just a royal - is it any wonder I’ve become infatuated with you?”

Roman cupped Patton’s face, and slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss that transformed them both into red-faced balls of giggles. Patton rested his head on his knight’s shoulder, a smile on his face. 

“Are you sure you don’t get tired of me, my love? Spending every waking hour at my side?”

Roman kissed the top of Patton’s curly-blonde head. “Never, my sunshine. When my mission is to ensure no harm comes to you, there is no limit to how many hours I will gladly spend on guard. Dedication has no reward. Nor does it need one, not when it means I get to spend time with you.”


End file.
